


all i could give

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Obi-Wan takes care of his Commander.





	all i could give

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Clone Wars - Cody/Obi-wan, physical comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/352503) by anon. 



> For the prompt "The Clone Wars - Cody/Obi-wan, physical comfort. After a trauma (whether it's an AU after Order 66, a battle gone wrong, losing someone they love, etc.), one seeks out the other for pure physical comfort. Sex, cuddles, both... anything goes. 
> 
> +1 for one or both of them being touch starved."
> 
> I wanted Obi-Wan to be the one taking care of Cody, since it seems like I see it the other way around more often, and Cody needs some TLC too. They ended up wanting cuddles and care more than boning.

Cody was a bit doped up on painkillers and shivering in a frigid bath by the time Obi-Wan found him. The Commander was propped against the side of the tub, head resting on muscular arms, and the motley of bruises covering his back on full display when Obi-Wan walked in. A few smaller bruises were older, a dark purple splotch down one flank, a fading greenish bloom near an elbow. From neck to hips though, reddish new bruises were blossoming under his skin, and a few thin lacerations showed where the plates of his armour had dug into him. Obi-Wan managed not to wince - every motion Cody made would be painful for the next while, and none of these bruises would spark fond memories of their quiet bunk, either.

"That doesn't look terribly comfortable," Obi-Wan observed, and Cody tilted his head, looking back a bit sleepily. Obi-Wan knew from previous instances that the painkillers made Cody lethargic and grumpy - the chilly water likely didn't help. There was little though, that Obi-Wan could do to help Cody heal. He could at least provide company, take Cody's mind off his injuries.

"Mmmm," Cody agreed, and as Obi-Wan drew closer, he could see faint shivers racing through Cody, his skin goose-flesh all over. 

"How long have you been in there?" Obi-Wan asked bemusedly, settling against the side of the tub and laying a hand on Cody's shoulder. Even if he'd had doubts about how doped up Cody was, they would have been erased when Cody leaned into the touch, rubbing his cheek against Obi-Wan's hand. "You should have accepted the bacta," Obi-Wan lamented, gently kneading Cody's shoulder. Usually they were more circumspect, but it wasn't as though the other 'troopers didn't know about Cody and Obi-Wan's relationship. 

"Others needed it more," Cody argued, as Obi-Wan had known he would. "'S only bruising," he slurred slightly, "I'll be fine." Obi-Wan sighed, and shook his head, then settled in to wait. Cody remained in the ice-bath a while longer, but even his incredible tolerance could only stand the chill for so long. With a sigh, Cody shifted and pushed himself upright, hissing softly in pain and swaying with weariness. Obi-Wan rose as Cody did, gently taking the Commander by the elbows and steadying him. Cody leaned into his Jedi's warmth, nuzzling into Obi-Wan's soft hair. His General was still dirty and sweaty from the campaign, and fond irritation swelled in Cody at that. "You haven't even washed yet," Cody scolded, and felt Obi-Wan shrug negligently, as if it didn't matter in the least that the fastidious Jedi had put off seeking his own comfort to check on Cody. 

"You're more important," Obi-Wan said, and Force blind or not, Cody could feel his sincerity like a lance in the heart. "Doc left some numbing cream for you." Cody nodded, and let himself be led to one of the nearby med beds. The ward was suspiciously empty, and Cody knew his General would never ask for this time together, but he was equally certain his vode would conspire to allow for it. Cody would have to make sure they got something nice by way of thanks. "Here, sit," Obi-Wan said gently, and Cody sat. Gentle hands brushed slowly over Cody's back, carefully daubing his bruises with a numbing gel. Cody slowly relaxed as the medicine took action, laying a cool comfort from neck to hips. "Rest," Obi-Wan urged when he finished, resting his hand in the hollow of Cody's back. 

"You too," Cody said sleepily, and Obi-Wan leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

"I will. Now rest." 

Cody grumbled heatlessly, and let Obi-Wan guide him down to the squishy cushioning of the med bed, then sighed, sleep dragging him under. His back ached Cody thought muzzily as he woke. Despite that, he was incredibly comfortable. It took him a few moments longer to realize exactly why. Obi-Wan was curled into the curve of Cody's torso, their hands clasped between them, Obi-Wan's head tucked against Cody's chest. Cody smiled sleepily, carefully extricating one of his hands to card his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair. Some time between when they'd last spoken and when Obi-Wan had joined him, the Jedi had cleaned up. He smelled of the military issue soap and toothpaste, and Cody couldn't help his adoring smile. 

"Mmm, Cody," Obi-Wan practically purred, leaning up to nuzzle their faces together. Cody kissed his Jedi, soft and warm, and Obi-Wan kissed back easily, humming softly in contentment. "Scared me," Obi-Wan admitted.

"Can't protect me all the time," Cody chided gently. It was an ongoing conversation, one they revisited after almost every battle. 

"I know," Obi-Wan sighed. "I still want to," he said, and kissed the long scar that curled down the side of Cody's face.

"I know," Cody said. "As I always wish to protect you." Obi-Wan huffed softly at that. Cody knew his argument well, that Obi-Wan was a capable Jedi who didn't need protecting. It was a good argument, if only half true. His Jedi very much needed protecting, and not just his un-armoured body, but his too-soft heart as well. Cody didn't state his case now though. Cody was too comfortable for that, despite the discomfort of the bruising on his back. He wanted to just savour every moment he was able to steal with his Jedi in his arms.


End file.
